leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryndamere/Strategy
Skill usage *Getting can help deceive your enemies into thinking that you are an easy kill. With low health and max fury, you can easily bait enemy champions into a fight, you can them and use to turn the tides of battle. * can be deceptively powerful early game. At max fury, using to enter combat can be a great way to get an early kill without your opponent knowing what hit them. * is the most important skill for . It gives you both a way to heal yourself, and gives you more attack damage as you lose health. Be sure to max it out early. *Remember that reduces enemy attack damage so it is a good ability in a team fight even if you don't need to slow anyone in particular. *It can also be used at early levels when laning to decrease the attack damage of enemy champions regardless of their positioning - this can make some of their last hits fail, if well timed. **If you use right after charging in with , the enemy will have limited time to avoid getting slowed. However, it is common knowledge that will use right after so always be ready to vary your tactics. * is an excellent ability for chasing or escaping as this ability can allow you to pass through walls. *As ignores unit collision, it can be used to quickly get to the melee distance of a ranged champion hiding behind their minions. *When using , make sure you back out before it's too late, especially when there are champions with global range ultimates on the enemy team. Using his ult followed by a through a wall is a good way to escape. *Try to delay the activation of as much as possible, as you can still lose health while it is activated. Delaying it is also a very effective way to cause an enemy champion to overcommit while trying to kill you. It is, however, always better to activate it a moment too early than a moment too late - while both can, in the end, cause you to die, the former lowers the chance that you will get hit by a few large bursts of damage and be dead before you can even react. *Before duration ends, activate to heal back from 1 health. As of the new update however, you gain back a bit of health to either to give you enough time to use lifesteal or without dying. *The two most viable offensive rune types are armor penetration marks and crit chance marks. Critical strike chance marks boost his early game, allowing more critical strikes and thus more healing with , and armor penetration marks boost his general damage output. * is a prime target for and crowd control, and you can use to counter it. ** is one of the most important summoner spells for , as experienced players will know to apply crowd control to Tryndamere as much as possible, to shut him down. **Before playing , players should take into account that he is one of the few manaless champions and instead uses fury as his resource. This will affect rune, mastery, and item choice. **Another option to remove , or any type of crowd control, is buying . It has lower cooldown than , but does not give you any lingering resistance after use like . If you use it to remove a slow/stun/etc, you can immediately be stunned, slowed, suppressed, etc. again. * can jungle, but requires flat armor seals. * can be used to check if an enemy is hiding in brush. Build usage *A very common build on is to start off with , returning to the base early into the game in order to upgrade to and to purchase . Critical strike percentage from synergizes very well with 's passive, and getting an will allow to get an earlier in the game due to the gold per second. *The key for success for is to reach the late game, do not be afraid to be passive during most of the early phases of the game, since after he gets his he is able to carry the team, while without it, he can be rather weak. * greatly enhances mid-game performance. *Lifesteal can be enormously useful with as his hits deal high damage and can restore a great amount of his health each hit. is therefore extremely good with good farming. * is also an item choice as it is relatively cheap and grants with a lifesteal and critical rate boost as well as an active skill that can counter health regeneration champions. *If the team has a lot of damage over time or crowd control spells, it would be a good idea to purchase a . *Purchasing either or is recommended, since crowd control is the only effective way to shut down.04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC)04:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Recommended Items Countering *When runs into battle, he's expecting you to focus him. Focusing him will cause him to use his ultimate and deal very high damage to a few targets, and not killing him will allow him to hit on yourself and your teammates. One of the best strategies against him is to wait until he pops , then try to crowd control him as much as possible, even if he has . If he has , persistent crowd control effects still work well, such as slows from , a trail of , or repeated slows like on a ranged champion or coupled with kiting. Also, waiting until casts to use is very effective. If you and your teammates can manage to survive his initial rampage, the enemy team will be down one champion and your team will have a great advantage and maybe even a free kill. **Remember that during this time, your team should be kiting the enemy team and Tryndamere, ideally near a turret. *During laning, is vulnerable to ranged harassment. If you can manage to keep him from last hitting, you can deny him his heal along with gold. But be careful, some players have full Rune pages of crit chance and crit damage, which makes him deceptively strong at low health. *A very easy way to counter Tryndamere's ultimate is to buy a Executioner's calling, which deals Damage over Time. If he pops his ultimate, the Executioner's Calling will take him down, unless he has his heal up. If he does, then you could try to tank the damage he does until his ult is over, and by then you will be able to kill him. *Although and ultimates do not kill or prevent him from ulting, suppressing him during his ultimate effectively wastes his ult's duration, and with proper timing you may be able to kill him after his ult runs out as the suppression does not allow him to escape/heal, while your ult will still be doing damage. Both playing and countering is all about timing. *If you're a tank or have a lot more health than , can be used quite effectively against him. Having 30% of his damage returned to him, he will quite literally be killing himself if he cannot kill you quickly and will most likely be forced to use earlier than he would like to. *Using after activates his ultimate counters the healing from and might kill him after wears off. * is an excellent skill to finish off Tryndamere due to the 5 second delay. However, it is not recommended to waste on Tryndamere if he is alone. Using it during a team battle after he uses will almost ensure a kill. *All of damage aside from is from auto attacks, blind crowd controls such as or will negate all of it. *As a carry, is extremely effective for countering him, since his damage comes almost exclusively from autoattacks. * excels at 1v1, ensure you in a good position to give yourself an edge before commiting to the fight. *Using Crowd Control effects such as Stuns, Roots and Blind when uses will help counter act this ability. * is centered around intimidating opposing players to overcommit to highly disadvantegous situations and make bad choices, in peculiar, Tryndamere excels at chasing fleeing enemies. Experienced players knows this and usually attembts to use his ability to intimidate an opponent into fleeing; which almost guarantees him an easy kill. Champion spotlight VmXEnxyVcs0 Category:Champion strategies